1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid-solid separators and particularly to portable separators employing a combination of filtration and capillary action for treatment of sludge in bulk.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is useful whenever it is desirable to effect liquid-solid separation of a material which is to be transported. The invention may be applied to dewatering a sludge, removing hazardous liquid waste from contaminated solids or drying a moist product such as wood pulp.
Various approaches have been taken in the prior art to address the aforementioned problems. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,535 and 4,377,475, cyclone separators incorporated into a truck trailer are used to separate liquids from solids. The liquid from the cyclone separator is discharged and the solids are collected in the trailer.
A combination of overflow drains and burners is used to dry a sludge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,689. Essentially, the sludge is boiled, aerated and dried. This process is energy intensive and can exacerbate an existing odor problem. Any waste containing a flammable liquid would present a danger of an explosion.
Inclined drainboards are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,965. No provisions are made to collect the liquid waste after it drains away. Furthermore, while inclined drainboards may be practical with wet textiles, they would not prevent a particulate from being swept out with the liquid.